Evolving
by matrixaffiliate
Summary: Lily Luna loves Teddy and Vic together, but will they forget all about her now that Vic is done with Hogwarts? A prompt from ThisIsMegz - huge thank you to her for the awesome prompt! A Teddy/Victoire fluff story featuring Lily Luna. One-shot. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.


**Evolving**

 **A/N: A prompt from ThisIsMegz. She asked if I'd write a scene about Teddy and Lily in a brother-sister scenario involving Lily's feelings on Teddy and Vic's relationship. I pulled from my personal experience of my little – and only - brother when I brought my future husband around and, while my little brother was much older than Lily at that point, he had a similar reaction to what I wrote for Lily. :) A Teddy/Victoire** **fluff story. One-shot. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.**

Lily Luna Potter watched as Vic and Teddy sat on the grass out back at the Potter's while she watched from a chair in the kitchen. Teddy and her dad were talking about work stuff and Vic was wrapped in Teddy's arms. Lily sighed. She loved Vic, really she did, but since Vic had finished Hogwarts two days earlier Teddy had been completely focused on spending every second with her.

"Lily," she heard her mum walk up behind her and run a hand along her back. "What's on your mind, love?"

"Do you think he'll want to see me anymore?" Lily asked with a catch in her voice.

"Oh darling," Ginny laughed. "Lils, sweetie, you are always going to hold a special spot in Teddy's heart."

"How do you know?" Lily cried, letting the tears fall, as her mother wrapped her in a hug. "Mummy, Vic is back and she's so much older than I am and Teddy will marry her and I'll be the flower girl and then he'll go away for good and he won't care about me anymore and I'll never see him again!"

Lily could tell her mum was trying not to laugh at her, which only made her annoyed on top of her feelings of despair.

"Lily, Lily sweetheart, I know because my big brother still had time for me as we got older. The things we did changed and our relationship grew up, but I'm always going to be Uncle Bill's baby sister."

"But," Lily began only to be cut off by the last voice she expected.

"Lils?" Teddy's voice was full of concern. "What wrong? What did James and Al do?"

Her mum laughed, "They're off the hook this time, you, on the other hand, not so much." Then her mum stood and put her hand on Teddy's shoulder. "This one's all you, my boy," and she walked out back smiling.

Teddy watched her, flabbergasted, then turned and kneeled in front of Lily's chair. "Lils, what does your mum mean? What did I do?"

Looking at Teddy's earnest face just made it worse and Lily started crying harder.

"Merlin, Lily! I swear I didn't mean to hurt you!" Teddy's arms wrapped around her, "Just tell me what's wrong, please."

"You," she hiccupped, "You're going to, to forget about me!" And she clung to him.

"Oh Lily," Teddy's laugh filled the kitchen, "I'm never going to forget about you. Not even Vic will change that."

"But," Lily sobbed, "But you'll marry her and have babies with her and I'll be stuck with James and Al!"

"Slow up there crazy," Teddy laughed, "First off you love James and Al and don't try to deny that."

Lily sniffed, he wasn't wrong, but they weren't Teddy.

"And, marrying Vic is a ways off; no matter how cool you may think I am your big brother is a klutz and a dork. Maybe one day I'll be able to get to the point of marrying Vic, but I'm not going to screw this up by rushing things."

Lily nodded against his chest, "But you will and you'll never have time for me."

Teddy laughed at her again, "Lily," he moved her to look at him, "Lily you aren't supposed to start acting like a teenager for another three years at least."

She pouted, "I'm not acting like a teenager."

Teddy smirked at her, "If you say so, but I've seen a lot of teenage girls and you're definitely leaning that way."

"You're not helping, Teddy." Lily looked down at her hands. "You've always been my best big brother; you're not as weird as James and you laugh more than Al does and I just don't know what I'm going to do when you forget about me."

Teddy sighed, "All right, Lily Luna Potter, you listen to me. For the last time, I am NOT going to forget about you. Yes we're getting older and how we spend our time together is going to change but I'm still going to be your big brother. I'm still going to stand in line behind your dad to beat up the first boy who breaks your heart. I'm still going to tease you and come for dinner and make faces at you across the table. And if I ever get the nerve up and pop the question to Vic that won't change anything. And if I did marry her you'd have your very first sister, and how great would that be?"

Lily looked up at Teddy, her eyes wide. A sister, she'd always wished for a sister, and Vic was amazing. She was cool and always so pretty and she spoke two languages and Teddy would marry her and that would make Vic her sister!

"Do you think Vic would want to be my sister? And do some of the things she and Dom do? Like go to the cinema and go eat lunch together and get our nails done and she'd teach me how to speak French and go-"

"Now who's being forgotten?" Teddy laughed wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Lily laughed, part embarrassed and partly excited at the prospect of a sister, after 10 years of it just being her and mum, she'd get a sister, a big sister even!

"Are we good now?" Teddy asked as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Yes, sir," she giggled. "Can I come out back with you?"

"You can even sit on my lap," he nodded as he took her small hand in his.

"No thanks, Teddy. I want you to sit with Vic so you'll pluck up the nerve and marry her. I want a sister!"

Teddy blanched slightly as they walked back outside and Vic looked up at the last of Lily's words.

"You want a sister Lily?" Vic smiled at her as Teddy sat down behind Vic and she leaned into him.

Lily nodded climbing into her dad's lap, "And once you and Teddy get married you'll be my sister and we can do all sorts of fun things just like you and Dom do!"

Vic's face turned red but she managed to laugh. "What sort of things should we do **if** we become sisters instead of just cousins?"

Lily noticed her mum and dad were sniggering and she wondered what was so funny. "Oh there's no if, just when, and we'd go see films like you and Dom and we'd have lunch out and you could teach me French!"

Vic laughed, "Tell you what Lily. After I get things settled I'll take you out to lunch and teach you a little French."

Lily squealed in delight, "Oh yes, yes, yes, please! Can I Daddy? Please, please, please! Vic is going to be my sister!"

Her dad laughed throwing an amused look at the couple on the grass, "Well if she's going to be your sister I don't see why not."

Lily squealed again and threw her hands around her dad's neck.

"Never grow up, Lils," Teddy laughed as he pulled Vic closer and kissed her neck, making Lily smile - maybe she'd have a sister sooner rather than later - "Never grow up."


End file.
